Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho Karaoke!
by LemonxLime
Summary: CHAPTER FIVE UPDATE! (Yay! I'm on a roll!) This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho Karaoke Fic. I do plan on finishing it, so please review!
1. CH:1 Crazy In Love

DISCLAMER: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho Characters, nor do I own "Crazy in Love" Sung by Beyonce. Heck, I don't even own the Karaoke Bar, darn them all...  
  
Chapter One: Crazy in Love  
  
Inuyasha and the rest of the gang are sitting at a table in a karaoke bar, drinking their soda and tea, and arguing with a certain insignificant fox...in Inuyasha's case. Kagome has her head resting on the table, angrily listening to Inuyasha and Shippo's ongoing dispute about who ate all of Inuyasha's ramen (...figures...).  
  
Kagome: *eye twitches* Will you two quit it?!  
  
Inuyasha: *freezes* Since when did you start acting all PMS-y?  
  
Kagome: I'm just tired of listening to your stupid arguments! They are stupid, for one, and last for a minimum of twenty minutes!!  
  
Inuyasha: Jeez, Kagome. Who peed in your cheerios?  
  
Miroku sighs right before someone taps Kagome on the shoulder, causing everyone's attention to look behind her.  
  
Botan: Hi, Kagome-san!!  
  
Kagome: *throws arms around her friends* Botan! Keiko! What are you doing here?!  
  
Keiko: We tucked the boys into coming here to karaoke. Yusuke and Hiei don't seem too pleased, but the others are fine with it! ^-^  
  
Kagome: Wow. You making Hiei sing? That's pretty funny.  
  
Hiei: Who said I was singing?  
  
Botan: Hey! I've got a great idea! We all can sing...TOGETHER!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh great...  
  
Yusuke: Tell me about it...  
  
Kagome: Wow! That's a wonderful idea! Oh, this'll be so much fun!  
  
Sango: So, we just go up there and sing?  
  
Keiko: Yea. Of course there'll be words for you to follow, but all you pretty much need to do is pick out a song you like and sing it in the microphone. So who'll be first?  
  
Kagome: I'll go! I heard this one song on the radio, recently, and I absolutely love it! I'm gonna sing "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce and Jay-Z.  
  
Koenma: I'll sing with you. I practically know the rap part by heart, now.  
  
The whole Yu Yu Hakusho gang: *face fault*  
  
Kagome: ^-^ Alrighty then! (Thank Kami-sama he's not a toddler...)  
  
Kagome and Koenma step up on the stage and grab a microphone just as the music starts to play. Meanwhile, Inuyasha huffs and crosses his arms.  
  
Miroku: *grinning* Jealous, are we Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: *pounds a fist in his head* As if, you perverted lecher-monk!!  
  
Everyone in the bar stops what they are doing to listen to the music begin to play.  
  
[Intro - Kagome:] You ready? Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
  
Keiko: Hey, she's pretty good! I think she makes an adorable couple with Koenma-kun! ^-^  
  
Inuyasha and Botan: *crosses arms* Yea right!! Humph!  
  
[Intro - Koenma] Yea, history in the making, Part 2, it's so crazy right now  
  
Sango: You mean there was a part 1?  
  
Miroku: It appears so... *grins in his own perverted way*  
  
Sango: Augh! Is that all you can ever think about??  
  
Miroku: ^-^  
  
[Verse 1 - Kagome] I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time, When you leave I'm begging you not to go, Call your name two or three times in a row,  
  
Shippo: The lyrics seem a bit too familiar... *suspiciously looks at Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: And what's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Shippo: Eep! I say nothing!  
  
Inuyasha: *turns back to Kagome* That's what I thought.  
  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain, How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame. 'Cuz I know I don't understand, Just how your love you're doing no one else can.  
  
Botan: I see what you're trying to say, young fox child, and I perfectly agree. Inuyasha needs to express himself more to Kagome-san. *shoots him a menacing glare*  
  
Inuyasha: Look, lady, I don't even know you, so you better just shut up now if you know what's good for your health, woman.  
  
Botan: Why you-!  
  
Yusuke: Botan! *holding her back from mauling off Inuyasha's face* Calm down!  
  
Inuyasha: Yea, that's right, you old hag!  
  
Botan: Hag?!!! Why you-!!  
  
[Chorus - Kagome] Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's Got me looking so crazy right now (in love) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch) Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
  
Shippo: What does page mean? Isn't that the sheets of paper you find in a picture book?  
  
Sango: No, I think she means call, or something.  
  
Miroku: Americans have such strange choices in words.  
  
Looking so crazy in love's, Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
  
(A.N. Please don't hate me if I skip verse two!)  
  
Hiei: Does he fight like this often? *watching Inuyasha and Botan bite each others head off...not literally...*  
  
Miroku: *sighs* it's a given...  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (you're in love) Got me looking so crazy right now (love!) Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey!) Got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy in love's, (hey) Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
I'm looking so crazy in love's, Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
[Verse 3 - Koenma (Kagome)] Check it, let's go Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco, Young K and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)  
  
Everyone: @_@  
  
Ol' G, big homie, the one and only, Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no) The ROC handle like Van Axel, I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to, The genuine article I go I do not sing though, I sling though, If anything I bling yo,  
  
Sango: Okay, next time in English please.  
  
Shippo: This must be some new type of language they created in Kagome's time.  
  
Miroku: Maybe so, or it could just be those weird Americans again...  
  
A star like Ringo, roll like??? Crazy bring ya whole set, Koenma in the range, crazy and deranged, They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no)  
  
Botan: Oh god no.  
  
Yusuke: *cracking up in laughter*  
  
Hiei: Koenma, crazy and deranged? And I thought I've seen everything...  
  
Keiko: He doesn't have that bad a voice though...  
  
Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth, My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla. (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) Been dealing with chain smokers,  
  
Yusuke: ^-^  
  
But how you think I got the name Hova? (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) I been realer the game's over, (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) Fall back young, ever since the label changed over (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) to platinum the game's been wrap, One!  
  
[Bridge - Kagome] Got me looking, so crazy, my baby I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this, I've been playing myself, baby I don't care 'Cuz your love's got the best of me, And baby you're making a fool of me, You got me sprung and I don't care who sees, 'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby HEY!  
  
Botan and Keiko: Whoa!  
  
Botan: Oh my gosh, you go girl!! ^-^  
  
Inuyasha: Oh my gosh, you girls are, like, so gay girlfriends! ^o^  
  
Botan: *turns red in anger*  
  
[x2 Chorus - Kagome] Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love) Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby) Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby) Looking so crazy in love's, (whoa!) Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. (whoa!) Everyone, except for "the cool ones" clap in amazement at how well they both sang together. Kagome and Koenma step off the stage, leaving the microphones on the ground.  
  
Sango: Wow, Kagome. I didn't know you could sing so well!  
  
Kagome: *blushing* Yea well...  
  
Inuyasha: You dork! *smacks Kagome in the head*  
  
Kagome: Ow! What the- SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha slams into the ground causing Koenma to wince.  
  
Inuyasha: What was that for?!?  
  
Kagome: I could ask the same for you!  
  
Inuyasha: I never told you you could sing love songs with him!! *points to Koenma*  
  
Koenma: -_-;;  
  
Kagome: It was just a song, Inuyasha!! What is wrong with you?!  
  
Miroku: *cough cough*jealous*cough cough*  
  
Inuyasha: That is NOT true!!  
  
Botan: *claps hands together* Why don't we choose a different singer! ^-^  
  
Miroku: I will sing...that is if no one else will volunteer.  
  
Botan: Wonderful idea! Why don't we shove Yusuke in with you since he won't mind, now will he, Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Remind me to take away your yarn ball when we get home...  
  
Botan: Mee~ow! Feisty aren't we, Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Not intentionally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mee~ow! =^-^=  
  
Phew! That was tiring but really fun! Well, I hope you liked it. I tried to make the characters as much as them as I possibly could (gets hit with several boulders. Well you have to give me credit for Miroku's twisted mind, at least). Three claps for the perverted monk! He was pretty tame in this chapter, but don't think that he will remain like this for too long.heh heh heh.(gets hit with more heavy objects)  
  
Miroku: I heard that.  
  
Gah!! What are you doing back here!  
  
Miroku: I followed the authoress signs.  
  
Hey! This is strictly off-limits! The characters aren't aloud to see me in the process of making your fanfiction!! Get out now!  
  
Miroku: *gropes her* ^-^  
  
Eeeeeeew!!!!!!!!! You shall pay!!!  
  
*Lightning bolt strikes down and terribly misses her target*  
  
Miroku: If that was supposed to hit me, then you have reeeally bad aim...  
  
Argh!!!! Just leave me alone, before I get writer's block. Gosh, I need a vacation...and I've only started... 


	2. CH:2 Excuse Me Miss

A.N. Thanks for the review! I honestly didn't think any one would do so... but I shall not reject requests so here's ur story! Oh and also, I knocked up the rating because of the use of "inappropriate words" and the song lyrics...  
  
DISCLAMER: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, no matter how much I crave being in that high of a position. It's all for the better, tho. I mean, if I owned Inuyasha, I'd probably take over the whole world or something. I also do not own the song "Excuse Me Miss." I don't even like that song that much (it just fits with its character.real well). Let's all just say that I'm borrowing it for a little while...  
  
Warning: This song contains drug use and drugs are bad.  
  
Chapter Two: Excuse Me Miss  
  
Shippo: If Miroku's going up there, then this cant be good...  
  
Sango: Why do I suddenly feel frightened?  
  
Inuyasha: Cause your perverted weirdo-lech boyfriend is going to humiliate you in front of the whole Karaoke Bar, duh.  
  
Sango: Thank you, Inuyasha. I feel much better now.  
  
Botan: Alright! ^-^ Why don't we start the karaoke machine!  
  
Miroku: Okay, we have both agreed upon singing "Excuse Me Miss" Sung by Jay- Z and Pharell  
  
Sango: Oh no.  
  
Kagome: Wow. Jay-Z is pretty popular, ne?  
  
Inuyasha: No not really.  
  
Kagome: *glares at him*  
  
Miroku and a not-too-thrilled Yusuke walk on the stage and pick up there microphones. Before the music starts to play, Miroku drinks a large cup of sake and grins at Sango.  
  
Sango: Okay, I'm really scared, now. *starts to nervously move her legs back and forth*  
  
Kagome:*pats Sango on the back* There there, Sango-san. It can't be 'all' that bad.  
  
Music starts to play and Sango winces.  
  
[Intro: Miroku]  
  
You can't roll a blunt to this one  
  
You gotta, you gotta well, ya gotta light a J  
  
You gotta puff a J on this one {*inhales*}  
  
You can't even drink Crist-OWL on this one  
  
You gotta drink Crist-ALL  
  
Buy some red wine, a little Gocha 9-7  
  
This is for the grown and sexy, uhh  
  
Kagome: Um.maybe not. Plug your ears children.  
  
Sango: *whimpers*  
  
[Yusuke - over the end of Miroku's intro]  
  
You're so contagious, I can't take it  
  
Have my baby, let's just make it  
  
Ex-cuse me; what's your name?  
  
Keiko: @_@  
  
Inuyasha: Wow. Even all of Miroku's lecherous family graves claim this song.  
  
Kagome: Shippo, maybe you should cover your ears...  
  
Shippo: Why? It's nothing I haven't heard from Miroku before.  
  
Kagome: It's sad, but correct... -_-;;  
  
[Miroku]  
  
Yeah, can I get my grown man on for one second?  
  
Cause I see some ladies tonight that should be hangin wit Miroku, Miroku  
  
Inuyasha: This song is so true, it scares me. And it takes a lot to scare me.  
  
Kurama: This...Miroku-guy, you make it seem as though he is more than just your average monk.  
  
Kagome: *begins to laugh* Oh, he is 'much' worse than just 'an average monk'... *sighs* I tell ya, he's as much of a pervert as you can get.  
  
Inuyasha: And that's an understatement...  
  
Kurama: @_@ Forget I asked.  
  
(Yusuke: So hot to trot... la-dy!)  
  
Excuse me miss, what's your name?  
  
Can you come, hang with me?  
  
Possibly, can I take you out, to-night  
  
Sango: Heck no!! I wanna go home!  
  
Kagome: *sighs and continues to pat Sango's back*  
  
[Verse One]  
  
You already know what it's hittin for  
  
Ma I got whatever outside and you know what I'm sittin on  
  
50/50 venture with them S dots kickin off  
  
Armadale poppin now, only bring a (un-cool word) more  
  
Kurama: I don't understand it.  
  
Kagome: What's there not to understand? He's a straight-up perv.  
  
Kurama: No, the song. The words make no sense.  
  
Sango: Welcome to my world.  
  
Only thing missin is a Missus  
  
You ain't even gotta do the dishes, got two dishwashers  
  
Got one chef, one maid, all I need is a partner  
  
to play spades with the cards up, ALL TRUST  
  
Who else you gon' run with, the truth is us  
  
Only dudes movin units - Em, Pimp Juice and us  
  
.. It's the Roc in here!  
  
Inuyasha: Okay, what the heck is R-O-C?!? Is it some type of drink or something??? This is like the millionth time I've heard that, and I'm fed up with it!!!!  
  
Kagome: *sighs* You need to take a vacation to my world for a while...  
  
Maebach (A.N. is that a bad word?) outside got (?) air  
  
PJ's on the runway, Young got air  
  
I don't land at a airport, I call it the clear port  
  
Therefore, I don't wanna hear more  
  
back and forth about who's hot as Young, holla!  
  
Kurama: Nice grammar.  
  
Sango: It's like he's trying to say something, I know it.  
  
Botan: ...but I think the translation would scare us even more...  
  
[Yusuke] S'cuse me... d***! (A.N: I no like swearing... much... =^-^=)  
  
[Yusuke] You're so contagious, I can't take it  
  
[Yusuke] Have my baby, let's just make it  
  
After finishing the rest of the music, the song ends, and Miroku winks at Sango, who now just spit her green tea all over Kagome's back.  
  
Kagome: Eew!! Thanks!!  
  
Shippo: What happened to Keiko, Miss Botan?  
  
Botan: -_-;; She passed out a long time ago...  
  
Yusuke: I am NEVER doing that AGAIN!!  
  
Hiei: Such strong words for an answer he won't like.  
  
Yusuke: What was that, shorty?  
  
Hiei: You truly are a humiliating fool.  
  
Yusuke: What happened to Keiko?  
  
Keiko: @_@  
  
Hiei: You killed her.  
  
Yusuke: Shut up, Hiei!  
  
Botan: She passed out when she heard such fowl words coming from your mouth. You two aught to be a shamed of yourselves!  
  
Yusuke: It was his fault! *points to Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *looks around innocently* What? Huh?  
  
Sango: Miroku...you sicken us all.  
  
Miroku: I love you too, Sango. ^-^  
  
Kagome: Okay! Please stop the fighting! Let's all get back to the story's title here! Who is going to sing next, anyways?  
  
No response.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: What makes you think I want to sing?!?  
  
Kagome: Shippo?  
  
Shippo: After I finish eating my jelly dumpling... ^-^  
  
Botan: Fine. I'll sing. But I need help with coming up with a song.  
  
Yusuke: Oh, great...  
  
Hiei: She can't be as bad as you were, Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: You wanna say that again to my face, shrimp?  
  
Botan: *steps in between them before they kill each other at death glaring* Come on, Yusuke! You're always so immature!  
  
Kagome: Wow. Can't you feel all the love in this room?  
  
Yusuke: Easy for you to say...  
  
Botan: Oo!! I've got a great idea for a song! ^-^  
  
Yusuke: And what's that gonna to be...  
  
Botan: You'll just have to wait and find out! Mee~ow! =^-^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! I'm on a role with this fic! So where is Kuwabara, you ask? "You'll just have to wait and find out! Mee~ow! =^-^=" I enjoy stealing other character's quotes, whether or not they make it up, or I do. =^-^= I also enjoy making you all suffer through the pain of wanting to know what happens next in the story, by having to wait another week till I post it out (sorry, but midterm exams ruin lives of all). "I never said I liked this story!! I could care less whether you finish it or not! As a matter of fact, it sucks, just like you, Kari!! And here I go, clicking the BACK BUTTON!!" Is what some of you might be saying right now, but ya noe wut? I SHALL NEVER ADMIT THAT I LIKE KURAMA-KUN!!!!! POWER TO THE CHIBIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
p.s. I need ur guys' help! Please review! I will love you all for the rest of my life! Honest! 


	3. CH:3 Title has been erased by Kari

A.N. Yay! More reviews! Thank you all so much and I'm sorry it took a while to get the next chap up but with all the testing I had to do in school, I had little time to type. I apologize! But I hope you like this one as much as the other two!  
  
Disclaimer: This is getting kinda repetitive don't ya think? No, I do not own Yu Yu, Inuyasha, or the song....... ... ... ..... ... ....... ...... .... Botan is about to sing (haha! Made ya think I was gonna tell u wut song she was performing. Well TOO BAD!) I luv being evil...=^-^=  
  
Chapter Three: Fighter (well it was fun while it lasted...)  
  
Botan smiles and skips onto the stage, leaving everyone to ponder upon what song she will end up ruining, I mean, singing... ....'cept for Yusuke.... ...and Hiei..... ...and Inuyasha. Instead, they try to sneak away to the "men's room."  
  
Sango: *holds up her Hiraikotsu* and where might the three of you be going?  
  
Yusuke: Uhh...just to the bathroom. ^-^  
  
Sango: Yea. Nice try *takes out her chain, chains them up to their own individual chairs, and smiles in triumph*  
  
Inuyasha: SANGO!! You better take these chains off me NOW!!!!  
  
Sango: Huh? Do you hear anything Kirara? *Kirara shakes her head*  
  
Inuyasha: SANGO!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: I guess it was just the wind...*walks away*  
  
Kagome and Sango sit right in front of the stage just as Botan picks up the microphone and turns on the speakers.  
  
Botan: I'm going to sing Fighter by Christina Aguilera. ^-^  
  
Kagome: Cool! ^-^  
  
Yusuke: CHRISTINA?!? WHAT THE H-?  
  
NO swearing!! This is STRICTLY PG...(13, but they don't know that...^-^)!!!  
  
Yusuke: ...Who said that...?  
  
Me.  
  
Yusuke: Me who?  
  
Don't get smart with me, Yusuke! I can send you straight back to the closet!  
  
Yusuke: O.o  
  
Very well then, continue! =^-^=  
  
Inuyasha: Hey...I recognize that freaky cat, smiley thing from somewhere...  
  
Miroku: O.o It can't be-  
  
Botan: Oookay...here I go!! ^-^  
  
Music begins to play.  
  
[Verse one-Botan] Well I thought I knew you  
  
Thinking that you were true  
  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
  
Called your bluff  
  
time is up  
  
cause I've had enough  
  
Hiei: Well I think I know who this song is dedicated to...  
  
Yusuke and Inuyasha: And what's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Hiei: *shakes head in shame* (I only meant Yusuke...) Dense isn't a good thing to relate to...  
  
You were there by my side  
  
always down for the ride  
  
but your joyride  
  
just came down in flames  
  
cause your deeds  
  
sold me out in shame  
  
Shippo: Kagome...I need to go to the bathroom...  
  
Kagome: What? Can't you hold it?  
  
Shippo: No...*starts doing the potty dance* Kagome...I reeeeeeally have to go.  
  
Kagome: Okay, okay. *looks around* Miroku-  
  
*sees that Miroku has passed out on the bar table* (A.N. Oh joy...)  
  
Kagome: *grumbles and turns her head to notice that Inuyasha is tied to the chair* Hey Inuyasha...?  
  
Inuyasha: *angrily looks over to her* what.  
  
Kagome: I'll let you go...only if you take Shippo to the boy's room. *smiles innocently*  
  
After all of the stealing, your cheating  
  
you probably think  
  
that I hold resentment for you  
  
but...you're wrong  
  
Cause if it wasn't for all that  
  
you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know  
  
just how capable  
  
I am to pull through  
  
so I wanna say thank you  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Inuyasha: Yea right!! Get Miroku to do it!!  
  
Kagome: Well I would...but he passed out at the bar table...please, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: No.  
  
Kagome: *puppy dog eyes* Pleeeeease?  
  
Inuyasha: Rrgh...alright, fine!!  
  
Kagome: Oh, thank you so much Inuyasha!  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Kurama: Hey, Kagome? If you want me to take Shippo to the restroom, I will.  
  
Kagome: Oh...Inuyasha already left. You probably were better off going with him anyways. I feel as though I'm going to regret all this later...  
  
Never saw it coming  
  
all of your backstabbing  
  
just so you could  
  
cash in on my good thing  
  
before I realized your game  
  
I heard your going round  
  
playing the victim now  
  
but don't even begin  
  
feeling I'm the one to blame  
  
cause you dug your own grave  
  
Miroku: *immediately wakes up* Huh? Wha?  
  
Bartender: Drink sake?  
  
Miroku: Augh, no thanks. I already had enough...  
  
Bartender: *hold up a cup* Drink sake.  
  
Miroku: No, that's quite alright. I had a bit too much already. My head is killing me...  
  
Bartender: Drink Sake!  
  
Miroku: Are you...yelling at me...?  
  
Bartender: DRINK SAKE!!  
  
Miroku: AHH, ALRIGHT!! *nervously grabs the cup and drinks it. His head then smashes onto the table*  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
  
guess you wanted to harm me  
  
but that won't work any more  
  
no more...it's over  
  
Cause if it wasn't for  
  
all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how  
  
to be this way now and  
  
never back down  
  
so I wanna say thank you  
  
Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Botan bows and places her microphone next to the karaoke machine. Kagome, Keiko, and Sango clap happily as she steps off the stage.  
  
Keiko: Great job, Botan!  
  
Kagome: Yea, you did really well!  
  
Yusuke: Now would you mind letting us go?!  
  
Sango: Yea sure, why not? *scans over the two* Hey...where'd Inuyasha get too?  
  
Kagome: He went to go take Shippo to the bathroom. *sighs* I'm surprised they still haven't returned back yet...maybe...I should go check...?  
  
Sango: I don't know, Kagome. They could be back shortly, yet they might not ever return. You might end up regretting it later if you find out what's going on (worse yet...if you see anything).  
  
Kagome: That's it. I have to go. Inuyasha could be giving Shippo swirlies for all we know...  
  
Sango: huh?  
  
Kagome: Oh, nothing! ^-^  
  
Sango: Very well then, I bid thou luck.  
  
Kagome: Yea, I'm gonna need it... *quickly rushes to the restrooms*  
  
Botan: Where is Kagome going?  
  
Sango: Into a place where no woman has ever gone before...  
  
Keiko: You mean- O.o  
  
Botan: Wow...and I thought I had courage...  
  
Yusuke: Do I wanna know what's going on?  
  
Keiko: Nope.  
  
Yusuke: Whatever. Hey, where's Kuwabara? I thought you said you where going to invite him too, Botan.  
  
Botan: I did...but I guess he didn't want to come ^-^;;  
  
Yusuke: Oh, but we had to? *glares at her evilly*  
  
Botan: Ah heh... -_-;; *slips away*  
  
*As if on queue, Kuwabara barges in through the doors with several boxes of red bull on his shoulders*  
  
Kuwabara: I BROUGHT THE BEER!!!! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED, PEEPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: ALRIGHT, BEER!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: *wakes up just in time to see a bunch of beer boxes, and he passes out again*  
  
Botan: Um...maybe you should really consider taking Miroku to the hospital, Sango. His whole head could end up being one big bruise.  
  
Sango: With just myself and him...I think I might not wanna chance it...s'pecially since he's completely stoned.  
  
Botan: Oh, I gotcha.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, Botan! Did you bring Yukina with you?  
  
Botan: Um, I think you should really be asking Hiei that question.  
  
Hiei: What was that?  
  
Botan: Nothing! ^-^;;  
  
Keiko: You know, who will be singing once Kagome gets back?  
  
Botan: Hm...does anyone want to go besides those that have already gone?  
  
No answer.  
  
Kuwabara: Well I would have, if Yukina was here...  
  
Botan: Fine then. Keiko, I think I have an idea. *gets this really determined look in her eyes*  
  
Yusuke: Something tells me this "idea" of yours isn't a good one.  
  
Botan: *grins at him evilly*  
  
Miroku: *moooooan*  
  
Sango: *sighs* Kagome needs to hurry back before Miroku wakes up...  
  
Kagome: *walks out completely drenched*  
  
Sango: Oh, Kagome! What happened?  
  
Kagome: You don't want to know...-_-;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do ya really wanna know what happened? Do ya reeeeeeally really wanna know what happened? Well too bad, cuz I ain't telling ya till you review!!!!! SO nya! Mwa hahahahhahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (review, review, review!)  
  
Inuyasha: *completely soaked* That is it!! I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!  
  
Eep! Gotta go!! Please review and thanks for all your support! Mee~ow! =^- ^= 


	4. CH:4 Lady Marmalade

Again, I can't thank you guys enough! Reviews are the best! Oh, and as some of you may have been wondering, Kurama occasionally makes his comments. I have way too many characters in my story already, and it's hard to keep track of all of them... I will try to keep them all well balanced in lines, but I can't make any promises. And as for the grammatical mistakes... I rarely ever read over the story once it's been on the site, so I do apologize.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* No I still do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho yet. Unfortunate for me, my brain cells just weren't developed fast enough for me to come up with the idea first. However, I am still debating whether I should kidnap the producers and take over the company, or just steal their copyright contract. I'll let you know if I succeed in any of the well- thought-out strategies listed above.  
  
A.N. Do you really want me to tell you what happened in the bathroom with Shippo and Inuyasha? Weeeell, if it's alright with him-  
  
Inuyasha: No. No. No. NO!!  
  
Well I guess that's it folks! Sorry but I've been strictly forbidden to tell you the events of the bathroom incident- *quickly shoves Inuyasha through the door and holds it shut so he can't get out* When he got in the bathroom, Shippo had an accident on the floor, and Inuyasha was forced to clean it up before anyone noticed! *still struggling to keep the door closed AND talk loud enough so that she could be heard over his yelling and pounding* Being the completely clueless idiot he is, he broke the sink and ended up flooding out the bathroom just as Kagome came in!! Oh my god he's gonna break the door down and kill me!! *just then Inuyasha smashes through the door and rampages after poor me*  
  
Inuyasha: I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING!! NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Four: Lady Marmalade (heh heh heh...)  
  
Shippo: Wow! I feel a 100% better! It's amazing how relieved you feel afterwards, am I right?  
  
Inuyasha: Why you!! *attempts to strangle the poor kitsune* Get over here, you little shrimp!!!!  
  
Sango: It was that bad, wasn't it...-_-;; *hands Kagome a towel to dry off* (A.N. You know, the funny thing about stories is that you can pull just about any random object out at any time, no matter where you are! *pulls Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga out of nowhere and smiles brightly* See? ^-^)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, where'd my Tetsusaiga go?  
  
Kurama: It was with you when you went to the restroom with young Shippo, aren't I correct?  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Mr. Sappy-dramatic Preacher, you bring up the bathroom again and I'll shove you're poems up your-  
  
Koenma: WOW!! Isn't it a lovely day to just GET ALONG!!! *glares at Inuyasha, who shrinks back*  
  
Kurama: O.o  
  
Kagome: Ugh, it was so disgusting...  
  
Sango: Yea, well, it's over now, am I right? I just wished that Miroku would stay unconscious for a little while longer...  
  
Kagome: *nervously looks at her* He's...awake?  
  
Just then someone creeps up behind Kagome and gropes her causing her face to rise up to an extremely bright crimson color.  
  
Miroku: *grins*  
  
Sango: Does that answer your question?  
  
Kagome: I was expecting a more civilized response...*sweat drip*  
  
Botan: Are you all done conversing yet? I need to talk to the two of you.  
  
Kagome: Yea sure, Botan! ^-^  
  
Botan: Alone. *glares at Miroku*  
  
Miroku sighs and walks over by Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Botan: *leans over towards Sango, Kagome, and Keiko who now just appeared from nowhere in particular* whisper whisper whisper.  
  
The three girls: O.o  
  
They continue to whisper loud enough for the boys to hear, however it is spoken in a "whispering language"...  
  
Sango: Whisper whisper Miroku whisper!!  
  
Botan: Whisper whisper whisper whisper! ^-^  
  
Inuyasha: ALRIGHT, I've heard enough of your stupid whispering!! Jeez!!!!  
  
Yusuke: What evil plots are you planning now, Botan? *death glare*  
  
Botan: You'll just have to wait and find out! =^-^=  
  
Yusuke: Argh! I hate it when you say that!  
  
Botan: Yea, well, get used to it! *skips off behind the curtains that just now appeared at the back of the stage for no specific reason...well...yea there's a reason. A pretty good one too*  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Keiko follow Botan behind the stage, leaving the boys debating whether this was a good thing...or a bad thing...  
  
Miroku: *shoots his hand in the air* Oo! Oo! I know! It's a good thing!  
  
I wasn't asking you, Miroku! Pay attention and follow the script or I will have to permanently remove you from this fanfic!  
  
Miroku: *lowers his head in shame* Forgive me Oh Great One.  
  
That's more like it. Continue! =^-^=  
  
Kuwabara: If this is gonna end up like Blood and Guts Part Three where they get these kick butt machine guns and attack all the innocent men then I'm outta here! (A.N. I love making up my own movies! ^o^)  
  
Hiei: Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: What?  
  
Hiei: Shut up.  
  
Yusuke: Great, now you have 'me' worried. Thanks a lot Kuwabara.  
  
Inuyasha: You're actually worried? Kagome can barely even handle scissors, let alone a gun...  
  
Yusuke: Yea, I guess you're right. What have I got to worry about?  
  
Just then, Shippo turns on the karaoke machine up to full blast and turns on the pink and red stage lights. Their eyes widen as they hear the music to Lady Marmalade play throughout the bar.  
  
Sango and Botan, followed by Keiko walk onto the stage, wearing makeup. Being dressed in panty hose and garters, they sit on the steps.  
  
Yusuke: Oh...my...god...  
  
Koenma: Guess...you were...wrong.  
  
Miroku: *puts hands together in a praying manor* Oh thank you Lord for this wonderful blessing. ^_______^  
  
Kurama: Ah-hem *clears throat*  
  
Sango: *snapping*  
  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
  
Keiko: *stands up*  
  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
  
*The two stand up*  
  
Keiko:  
  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
  
She said, 'Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go! Oh! uh huh  
  
*Now dancing along with the music*  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Sango:  
  
What What, What what  
  
Keiko:  
  
ooh oh  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Sango: yea yea yea yea  
  
Kuwabara: *drooling* Man, Yusuke. Keiko really knows how to dance...  
  
Yusuke: You better STAY AWAY FROM HER, KUWABARA!!!  
  
Kurama: Settle down, Yusuke. *stops him from biting Kuwabara's head off...literally*  
  
Miroku: Whoa...Sango, is unexplainable...too much...beauty...mustn't give in...to temptation...  
  
Botan: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
  
yeah  
  
*Begins to dance*  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Sango:  
  
yea yea uh  
  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
  
Inuyasha: Sango...raps?  
  
Miroku: Ah! *pinches nose and looks up* Nose bleed! (A.N. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *falls over in uncontrollable laughter*)  
  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
  
4 bad a** chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
  
Real Lady Marmalade  
  
One more time C'mon now  
  
As they sing, Kagome steps down the stairs and walks towards the front of the stage.  
  
Kurama: Your lady friend over there, Inuyasha, seems to be enjoying your attention...  
  
Hiei: Since when did you start talking like that?  
  
Kurama: Oh, sorry Hiei! ^-^;;  
  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...  
  
Kagome: *does a pretty good job of acting like Christina*  
  
hey Hey Hey!  
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
  
Inuyasha: O.O  
  
Kuwabara: You sing that stuff, girl! Sorry, Inuyasha, but I think I'm starting to like your girl over there...  
  
Inuyasha: O.O  
  
Miroku: Wow. Not able to come up with a good come back, he must be in complete and utter shock, or something.  
  
color of cafe au lait alright  
  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
  
More-more-more  
  
Botan:  
  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
  
Keiko:  
  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
  
Kagome:  
  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
  
More-more-more  
  
Everyone:  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
  
Miroku: Yes, Sango! I would love to do you that honor!  
  
Yusuke: Miroku! Wouldn't that be breaking the rule of all religious monks?  
  
Kurama: That appears to be a "no" in his standards.  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
  
Kagome...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
  
Botan:... (Lady Marmalade)  
  
Sango:...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
  
Keiko:...(Oh Oh oooo)  
  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
  
Misdemeanor here...  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......  
  
As they finish their song, Miroku runs up to Sango and attempts to grab her but she randomly pulls out a pan and hits him in the face.  
  
Sango: Don't touch me.  
  
Meanwhile, Koenma, Kuwabara, and Kurama go over by Kagome to congratulate her while Yusuke shyly makes his way over to Keiko, leaving poor Botan all alone.  
  
Kuwabara: Would you ever consider going to the movies with me? Just me?  
  
Kagome: O.o  
  
Koenma: What ever happened to Yukina? Besides, she's the only one I know who would go with an ugly pig monster.  
  
Kuwabara: Why you!! *strangles him to death*  
  
Kurama: *sweat drip* Well anyways, you did a great job, Miss Kagome. You got your boyfriend over there frozen to death. *points to Inuyasha, who still is all O.o*  
  
Kagome: *runs over to him* Are you alright Inuyasha?!  
  
Inuyasha: O.o  
  
Botan: *sniff sniff* No one loves me...*sniff*  
  
Shippo: Oh I wouldn't say that, Miss Botan *grins*  
  
Botan: O_O;;  
  
Sango: *trying to pry Miroku off her* so who is willing to sing next, huh?  
  
Shippo: Oo! Oo! I will! I will!! *still holding onto Botan's waist*  
  
Botan: Would you get off of me?!?  
  
Shippo: NEVER!!!  
  
Sango: *sweat drip*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*scrapes herself off of the floor* I...am...so...hot...I think im gonna die. The fan's right next to me but im still sweating like crazy! Someone help me.  
  
*Just then Miroku appears out of nowhere...again...*  
  
What the- didn't I tell you never to come back here again?!?!?!?!?!!!  
  
Miroku: You said you wanted me to help you.  
  
NOT YOU!!! I said 'someone' meaning anyone BUT you!  
  
Miroku: Oh well okay...*starts to walk out the door but quickly turns around tackles me to the ground, pulling my arm behind my head*  
  
Ow! Ow! Let go! Mercy, mercy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: That's what I thought. *lets her go* Heh heh, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that. Let's just say we're even now.  
  
Oh ho ho, but we are 'far' from even...mWaHahAhAhAAHAhAHAhAHhAhAhaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: O.o...I think I'm just gonna...leave now...*quickly stumbles out of the door*  
  
I suggest you review...OR ELSE!!!!!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sits down to watch Blood and Guts Part Three* 


	5. CH:5 Lollypop Guild!

A.N. Aw, u guys are too kind! Arigatou! ^-^ I will cherish these presents forever! *eats cookie and pokes her voodoo Miroku doll in the stomach* ^______^  
  
Miroku: Ow! What the-?!  
  
Disclaimer: *stands up on the top of her spin~y computer chair with her arms in the air* I OWN INUYASHA AND YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets knocked to the floor by an angry mob of rampaging producers* ...owie...  
  
Chapter Five: Lollypop Guild  
  
Kagome: *yawn* does anyone know what time it is?  
  
Yusuke: Wow, it's five minutes to midnight already.  
  
Botan: I'm not tired at all!!!! I think we can still fit in a couple more songs don't ya think??? ^-^  
  
Yusuke: I think Botan needs to go to bed.  
  
Sango: Appears so, but if Kagome's sugar-high doesn't hold off until one in the morning at least, then I think she'll pose more of a threat than Botan.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome has 'sugar high?'  
  
Sango: Not yet, but she definitely gets it. Every night too. *sighs*  
  
Kagome: It's a curse that runs in the family... *looks around*  
  
Keiko: That's amusing. At least it's not like Miroku's family curse...  
  
Kagome: *disappears* )  
  
Inuyasha: Where is she-? *gets hit in the head with a cheesecake freezer* Ow! What the-?!  
  
Kagome: Just a bit o' randomness. But dun worry, I no hyper...yet! ^_____^  
  
Botan: ...kay...  
  
Miroku: Well then. I suppose a little bit of energetic behavior won't hurt, now will it?  
  
Kagome: *whacks him in the head*  
  
Miroku: Ow! What was that for?!  
  
Kagome: *whacks him again for being stupid*  
  
Shippo: *tugs on Kagome's skirt* Kagome...am I still able to sing my song?  
  
Kagome: Why of course, Shippo. If you know what you're going to sing, then you can go on stage right now, kay?  
  
Shippo: Okie! ^-^  
  
Shippo jumps up onto the stage and grabs the microphone. As he flips through the songs, he eventually finds one and smiles brightly, closing the karaoke song book. Just then, the music starts to play.  
  
Shippo: We represent the Lullaby League, The Lullaby League, The Lullaby League  
  
And in the name of the Lullaby League,  
  
We wish to welcome you to Munchkinland.  
  
Inuyasha: *bursts out in immense laughter* XD  
  
Kagome: Sit, Boy!!  
  
*Inuyasha falls three feet into the floor*  
  
Inuyasha: Ow!!! What was that for?!?!?!!!!!  
  
Kagome: That was for being absolutely rude!! You shall sit nicely and watch him sing his song!  
  
Inuyasha: *recovering from falling to the ground a second time* Would you stop saying that!!  
  
Kagome: Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha! ^-^ I didn't mean to say 'sit' again. I completely forgot.  
  
Inuyasha: *Falls to the floor* Kagome!!!  
  
We represent the Lollypop Guild, The Lollypop Guild, The Lollypop Guild  
  
And in the name of the Lollypop Guild,  
  
We wish to welcome you to Muchkinland.  
  
We welcome you to Munchkinland, Tra la la la la la la  
  
Keiko: *squeals* Oo! That is so kawaii!! ^-^  
  
Yusuke: *sighs* I can never understand girls. You could put a pink bow around Kuwabara and they'd think 'it's' cute...  
  
Kuwabara: Aw! He's so adorable! ^o^  
  
Yusuke: ...yea O.o  
  
From now on you'll be history.  
  
You'll be history, you'll be history, you'll be history.  
  
And we will glorify your name.  
  
You will be a bust, be a bust, be a bust  
  
In the Hall of Fame!  
  
Inuyasha: *abruptly stands up* leaving now.  
  
Miroku: Don't think about criticizing, Inuyasha. He had the guts to go up there...unlike someone I know.  
  
Inuyasha: For once in your life, you're right. Why should I be complaining? The song's over.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: Ah!! Please don't say it again! Please don't say it again!  
  
Sango: Wow. Good job in remembering your 'please' and 'thank you'. I guess those anger management classes are really worth the money. XD  
  
Inuyasha: Well you'd understand if you had a stupid thing around your neck that slams you five feet into the ground every time a certain 'word' has been said!!  
  
Shippo: So how'd I do, Kagome? Did you like it?  
  
Kagome: Um...well, it was good! ^-^;;  
  
Shippo: It was too short wasn't it... :'(  
  
Kurama: *walks in* Sorry we took so long. For that, I do apologize.  
  
Hiei: Traffic is gay. We got your stupid bottle, Botan. Don't have us run any more errands for you ever again...or else.  
  
Botan: *shivers*  
  
Kagome: Where have you three been? You missed Shippo's song...  
  
Koenma: We're sorry, Kagome. Botan asked us to quickly run to your house.  
  
Kagome: My house-?!?! O.o  
  
Botan: Yay! The medicine! *grabs the bottle out of Hiei's hands*  
  
Kagome: Aye...what are my Super-Extra-Sure-To-Work-Within-Two-Hours-Or-You- Get-Your-Money-Back-Anti-Hyper Tablets doing here...?  
  
Yusuke: Who the hell came up with that name?  
  
Keiko: Oops! Yusuke just swore! *quickly covers mouth as she realizes that everyone is going to be mad at her because she said it loud enough for Kari to hear*  
  
Yusuke: *gets struck by lightning*  
  
Yusuke: *completely blackened* Kei-ko...  
  
Keiko: Ah! I so sorry!  
  
Botan: *shoves bottle in Kagome's face* Swallow and shall there be no hyperness tonight! Now we can sing till 6am! :D  
  
Yusuke/Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: *slowly turns head around to glare at Botan*  
  
Botan: Eep! O.o  
  
Meanwhile, Shippo is crying.  
  
Kagome: Aw, Shippo!! Don't cry! It was perfect!  
  
Keiko: Yea! It was really cute!!  
  
Shippo: No one liked it cuz it was too stupid!! Whaaa!! I ruined another fanfiction!!! *tears stream down his face*  
  
Inuyasha: You got that right!! Now all of Kari's reviewers are gonna flame the entire page down!! Way to go, flame-attracting, Shippo-baka!  
  
Shippo: *cries even harder*  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha! Don't you think that was a little harsh?  
  
Inuyasha: *makes a weird face*  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha!! Stop fooling around!!  
  
Inuyasha: =_=  
  
Koenma: I think this is Kari's doing. Inuyasha looks ridiculous.  
  
Inuyasha: =_=  
  
Kuwabara: This fan fiction has gone CHAOTIC!! NOOOO!!!! *gets run over by an ugly pig monster*  
  
--------------------- Let's try this again ---------------------  
  
Kagome: Shippo! If you stop crying I'll take you to the park! ^-^  
  
Shippo: *still crying*  
  
Inuyasha: The park?! Who the h*** would wanna go to the park?!?!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!! You just swore!! *gasp* The asterisk people have attacked the last three letters!! Head for the hills!! Kari returns!!  
  
Inuyasha: What the h*** are asterisk people?  
  
*gets struck down by a lightning bolt*  
  
Inuyasha: *turns black and puffs out smoke* God...  
  
Kagome: Told you so... -_-;;  
  
What is the meaning of this?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: Go back to your cage, Karine.  
  
*gasp* You're not supposed to say my name in vain!!!!!!!! RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*The building suddenly becomes super dark, and fireballs and overly large boulders crash onto the set, causing everyone to run around like funny little stick figures*  
  
I demand you to apologize!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *scared* Um...what?  
  
Kuwabara: *gets hit by a boulder*  
  
REPENT NOW!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: O.o  
  
...Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: *crosses his arms* I don't believe this act one bit...  
  
RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Inuyasha's hair falls out*  
  
Inuyasha: NOOO!! My precious hair!!!!!!  
  
Do you apologize now?  
  
Inuyasha: *covers his head and pouts*  
  
STOP BEING STUBORN OR I'LL MAKE YOU SIT!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *plummets down three floors* The hell?  
  
NO SWEAR-! Oh my...I just sat the dog!!! *victory dances* Go me!  
  
Miroku: *running around* AAAAHHH!!! THE WORLD ENDS!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: *gets hit by a boulder*  
  
Sit, you pathetically bald, dog-demonic grandpa.  
  
Inuyasha: *falls through another floor and shouts up to her* I'm not a grandpa!  
  
*glare*  
  
Inuyasha: Okay, I'm sorry!! I apologize! Jeez!!  
  
Thank you! =^-^= I'm terribly sorry for the interruption and the technical difficulties with the set! You may now continue with the story in peace!  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Miroku: Hah! I live!  
  
Sango: *whacks him in the back of the head* Do you realize what this means? It's back to the dungeon for the cast of Inuyasha!  
  
Shippo: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! *starts crying again*  
  
Miroku: But what about them? *points to the Yu Yu cast*  
  
Sango: They're probably going to be locked away on her bio page, since they're new comers and all.  
  
Kuwabara: *gets hit by a boulder*  
  
Kurama: Now I wonder where that came from... *analyzes rock*  
  
Botan: *notices Shippo's still crying* Aye, cut it out. I'll give you a lollypop...  
  
Yusuke: That sounded really scary, Botan.  
  
Shippo: *immediately stops* Oo! You will?!  
  
Yusuke: *sweat drip*  
  
Botan: Only if you shut up. ^-^ *pulls out a purple lollypop*  
  
Shippo: Oo!! Gimme! Gimme!  
  
Inuyasha: *successfully climbs up the six floors, looking quite exhausted* so many sits...@_@ One more and I think I might- *collapses on the floor*  
  
Miroku: *points at Inuyasha's head and laughs* HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: *crouches beside Inuyasha* Well it serves him right. *sigh* Just wish he hadn't learned the hard way...  
  
Sango: There, there, Kagome. You should be lucky that he's unconscious right now. There's no reason for you to be down! ^-^  
  
Kagome: Who said I was down?  
  
Sango: Um...I think I'm just...gonna *runs away*  
  
Kuwabara: *gets hit by a boulder*  
  
Kagome: *shakes head and turns back to Inuyasha* Poor Inuyasha...so many sit commands, he's probably still conscious...only he just can't concentrate correctly...*gasps* )  
  
Botan: *exhausted from all the running around and the boredom to come* So...who sings next...? Kagome you still haven't taken your pills... *looks around* Kagome...?  
  
Kagome: (If he's still semi-conscious, then maybe...) Inuyasha...can you hear me...?  
  
Inuyasha: *moans and begins to mumble* Doggie needs a bath... kill the pop tart. It took my underwear. @_@  
  
Kagome: ( O.o ) Do you want to sing a song with Hiei on stage...?  
  
Inuyasha: Only if you make the duckies go away... @_@  
  
Kagome: Yay! *evil grin* (I'm becoming just as evil as Kari! Now...if I only knew what song...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poor Kuwabara...oh, well! Yay! I so evil!! Even to my borrowed cast members!! Off to the dungeon for all of you!!!  
  
But I tell ya, trying to think while you have a major evening head ache isn't the brightest thing to do, but it's worth trying to keep you all happy! ^-^ (Ow...) and I've had this since the morning, and it ceases to even feel remotely better...I seriously need some Tylenol... and Kagome still hasn't taken her medicine. Wut is this fic turning to?  
  
Miroku: Did I hear you say that you needed some Tylenol? ^-^  
  
Oh, god...  
  
Miroku: I can help you, Kari-sama.  
  
No you can't!! Why do you always have to appear every time I am in need of something?!?!?! (OWWWW!!!!!) Yelling is not good for me head... ;_;  
  
Miroku: Because no one else is here to help you. You don't see Inuyasha waltzing around the outside of your room, waiting for the perfect opportunity to charge in to save the day when really he only wants to grope you.  
  
What was that?!  
  
Miroku: I mean-  
  
Rgh!! Just get out! *moans and grabs onto head* (stop yelling, Kari, stop yelling...) Anyways, for those who wish to see a chapter six, it's all up to u. Unfortunately, I've finally struck writer's block (NOOOO!!! This is impossible!!!!) and I can't think of a song for Inuyasha and Hiei to sing. Any ideas?  
  
Miroku: Ooo! I do! I do!  
  
I thought I told you to leave. Besides, I'm asking the reviewers. Not Miroku.  
  
Miroku: (It's okay. I'll come back tomorrow) *nods and walks away*  
  
Wow...that was mighty easy. He normally doesn't listen to me. 


End file.
